i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Shan Ling
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 山灵 | Pinyin = | Alias = Mountain Spirit | Status = | StatusExtra = Neither dead nor alive | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Spirit | Gender = Female | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = Chen Fan | Family = | Friend = Meng Hao | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = "Legacy Treasure" of the Solitary Sword Sect | Affiliation = Solitary Sword Sect Ninth Mountain and Sea | Sect = Solitary Sword Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = Solitary Sword Sect | Cultivation = | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 2, Chapter 180 | Manhua = Yet to appear | Book = 2 , ? , ? | Appearsin = | Quotation = A stone of the Ninth Mountain descended and became a new mountain (山.) The mountain (山) has a spirit (灵,) and the spirit (灵) is demonic. Its will is not of this world. If you encounter it… allow it to transform magically if it is good. Seal and exterminate it if it is violent. Make your choice after careful consideration. | Speaker = Demon Sealing Jade on Shan Ling | Book# = 2 | Chapter# = 180 | Introduction = Shan Ling is a minor character in [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|'I Shall Seal the Heavens']], appearing several times. While considered as a disciple of the Solitary Sword Sect, she is actually one of their most important sect treasures and was therefore treated with reverence and awe. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = She is a spirit of a mountain boulder, and other than the Solitary Sword Sect's legacy treasure, she is the most treasured item in the sect. She was not allowed to foster human emotions and desires. For if she would do so, she would no longer be a spirit bound to the mountain, which would affect the fate of the entire sect. It was also unveiled that the said mountain is from the Ninth Mountain itself. | History = Book 2 Shan Ling is introduced as a female cultivator of the Solitary Sword Sect. When Meng Hao saw her for the first time, the Demon Sealing Jade gave him some information which seemed to indicate she that she may not be as she appears to be. She appeared for the second time when Meng Hao turned to Solitary Sword Sect after the war in Southern Domain to make the latter surrender, not in human form but as a boulder. It was then revealed that she fell in love with Chen Fan and fled with him, but only to be captured. She was brought back to the sect along with Chen Fan. For her beloved, she decided to hibernate and fuse with the boulder. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Her name literally means "spirit of the mountain". Shan (山) means “mountain” and Ling (灵) means “spirit”. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Status Unknown Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Solitary Sword Sect/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Spirit Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Affiliations